SasuNaru oneshot
by Otaku Teme
Summary: Naruto invites Sasuke over for dinner. Story better then summary :P


Hey guys...um...Yeah i kinda got random inspiration from being at Penmarks house!

Penmarks: WELL HELLO THERE

Me: lol anyways yeah since im like Sasu and shes like Naru i gots inspiration!

Penmarks: YAOI!

Me: Hehe Anything you can i can do better!

Penmarks: NO YOU CANT

Me: YES I CAN!

Penmarks: Just get writing

Yeah yeah...anyways here it goes :D

deidara: Otaku Teme doesnt own Naruto...if she did trust me there would be more Yaoi XP!

Naruto's POV

I sighed and pushed back my blonde locks. I had Sasuke over for the night and frankly i was terrified! I didnt know how Sasuke would respond. My apartment was quite big but it was small enough that Sasuke and I would be sharing a room if not a bed. I frowned lightly as he walked in the apartment black backpack slung over his broad shoulders. He was wearing a long sleeves black and blue horizationally striped shirt and black straight leg jeans. He looked absouletly GORGOUS (bleh i have no clue how to spell it...) He looked around then looked back at me. I gulped audibly as he smirked.

" Dobe"

" Dont call me that Teme"

" But you are a Dobe"

" Humph"

I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him in a rather childish manner. I heard him drop his bag and he walked past me.

" OI! Teme take off your shoes i just vacummed"

" What are you now a housewife?"

" No! I have to keep it clean..."

" Tch."

I frowned again and walked behind him showing him around. Something occured to me. I talked in my sleep. I wasnt aware of it until i stayed over at Kiba's house one time. Apparently i had confessed my love for Sasuke in my dreams. Kiba is still teasing me about it. I stopped in my tracks. Sasuke stopped too and looked at me from over his shoulder. I blushed and turned around covering my blush.

" Hungry?"

"Depends"

"Huh?"

" Are we eating Ramen?"

" Maybe"

" Then no. Im cooking"

"What?"

" Im not eating just Ramen"

" Whats wrong with Ramen?"

" Its junk food"

" So?"

" No...just show me where stuff is and go sit down and do...whatever it is you do"

" Fine."

I lead him into the kitchen and showed him where the bowls, knives, other cutlury, and cooking supplies were. He nodded and i left the kitchen and headed to the living room and sat down infront of the TV. I heard the clatter of bowls and a few curses coming from Sasuke. I smirked in an Uchiha like way and started channel surfing.

About half an hour later I felt something whack me on my head.

" ITAI!"

" Foods ready"

I looked up and saw Sasuke standing there with wooden spoon in hand looking only slightly pissed off. I nodded and stood up walking towards the kitchen. When i reached the kitchen my nose was assaulted by the smell of Tomatoes.

OF COURSE! Sasuke loved Tomatoes so it only figured that if he had to cook he would make his favourite dish. I looked at the pot...Soup maybe? He lifted the lid and i looked in suprised to see noodles floating around in the sea of liquid tomatoes. He stuck the spoon in the pot scooping some out. He sniffed it then licked at the red substance hesitantly. He closed his eyes and nodded as he stuck the spoon back in. He looked at me and pointed to a chair.

" Spaghetti?"

" Yes"

" Yum"

" Your lucky i decide to even cook for you"

" Yeah...where did you learn to cook?"

" My Mother"

" Ah."

I wasnt stupid much to contrary belief. I knew about what happened to Sasuke and his clan. I kinda felt sorry for him...i mean i was alone from the start but he actually lost something. I wondered for a brief moment that if he hadnt lost anything would he still be the stuck up cold Teme he was today? I imagined little cherub-faced Sasuke running down the street laughing and giggling. The thought alone made me laugh.

" What are you laughing at Dobe?"

" Nothing"

I just shook my head and sat down. He grabbed the pot by its handles and set it down on the table between us. He grabbed two plates then sat across from me. He was half blocked by the black pot and i glared at it.

"Just because i cooked doesnt mean i have to serve you"

" I know that Teme!"

" Then what your dazing off at"

" Im not dazing!"

" Could it be that you've fallen in love with me?"

" NEVER!"

There was a chuckle that followed my statement but it didnt sound like a laugh of amusement. I frowned at looked at Sasuke's eyes. I swore i saw hurt flicker through them before disspearing. I sighed and helped myself to the delicous smelling dish. I could feel Sasuke watching me. I hurried along and pushed the pot closer to him. He spooned some onto his plate.

" Idakitmasu"

I looked over at him as he picked up some noodles and brought them to his pale lips. I blushed slightly. He pushed the noodles in his mouth staing his lips a pale red. He licked his lips but effectively missed a small red drop. I stared at it feeling the urge to get it off myself.

Before i knew what i was doing i was standing and walking over to Sasuke. He stopped his torutros eating and looked up at me. Confusion, Excitement, and Fear whirling around in his eyes. I blinked and before i could stop myself my lips were pressed to his. I had my eyes open to gauge his reaction.

His eyes widened for a moment searching mine for some kind of trick. His eyes softened slightly before dropping close. I sighed a little in my mind and closed my own eyes hiding the electric blue orbs. But my eyes flew open when his lips moved against mine. I felt him smirk and i blushed and pulled away. He sat there and looked up at me and touched his lips a small smirk plastered on his face. I was in a similiar position but wth a smile not a smirk.

" Not bad"

I froze...

" What do you mean 'not bad;' ?"

" Your not bad at kissing..."

" TEME! That was my first what do expect!"

" Well...im glad i was here to share the experience...how you try your second?"

Before i even had time to register what he said his lips were against mine again. I closed my eyes and sighed in my mind.

I woke up and felt an arm wrapped around my shoulders in an almost protective matter. I looked up and saw Sasuke's sleeping peaceful face. I smiled and snuggled back into his warmth. The grip on my shoulders tightened in my grip in his sleep.

" Damn Neji...no...you cant have my pants"

I snickered a little...apparently i wasnt the only one who talked in their sleep...I wondered if i had said anything else.

Haha ya like it?

-points at the review button with puppy dog eyes- Please?


End file.
